I'm a Good Girl, I Am
I'm a Good Girl, I Am is the twenty-fourth episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on March 17, 2015. Summary The episode kicks off with a news report on Alison’s trial. The analyst for the news channel thinks that the chances of Alison getting acquitted are low as the prosecution has painted her as “the ultimate mean girl”. She further states that they’ll know more about that case later that day since the prosecution has announced a surprise witness. The scene shifts to the courthouse, where the liars watch in shock as the surprise witness takes the stand – it’s Leslie Stone. Leslie tells the court that she and Mona talked on the phone and texted a lot and were very close last summer. The prosecutor shows the court a card that Mona sent to Leslie two weeks before Thanksgiving. In the card, Mona claimed that she was having a hard time and that Alison had threatened her that if she didn’t keep her mouth shut about Alison’s fake kidnapping, Mona would be “eaten by worms.” Leslie says that she didn’t share the card earlier because she was studying for midterms and put it in a textbook, and so couldn’t find it. Leslie tells the prosecutor that she didn’t take the card seriously as she thought feuds were common in high school and didn’t understand the magnitude of Mona’s situation until it was too late. Leslie adds that when she came to Rosewood to visit Leona, she noticed that although Alison was in jail, her friends were always on edge about anyone asking any questions about Mona. She mentions how she was “practically attacked” by Mona’s boyfriend for borrowing a book from her room. Just then, Andrew slides into the seat next to Aria’s and holds her hand. Leslie agrees with the prosecutor that Alison’s friends were hiding something to protect Alison. She states that Hanna Marin wouldn’t let her into Mona’s room and “stalked” her the entire time she was Rosewood. Spencer rushes out of the courtroom to call Caleb and tell him to warn Hanna that Leslie threw Hanna under the bus in court. She runs in to Toby in the hallway. After some initial awkwardness, she demands to know why he hadn’t called her after Hanna’s arrest. Toby tells her that he didn’t call as she was in London. Spencer thinks that Toby is making excuses and is annoyed. As she walks away, Toby asks her about her Oxford interview. She tells him what happened at the interview and about her panic attack. Toby asks her why she never called him about all this, but Spencer counters that he told her not to call him and also that Melissa’s roommate helped her. Emily rushes out and tells her to get back in; Leslie’s testimony is getting worse. After court, Emily, Spencer, and Aria have a conference call with Alison and Hanna. Hanna is on one phone while Alison is on another. The girls fill Alison in about Leslie. Aria thinks that Leslie may be another one of A’s traps, but Hanna believes that Leslie cared about Mona. The girls tell Alison about the cryptic note they found in Mona’s room. The girls are worried as they are running out of time and have no clue on how to proceed as Alison has no alibi. Alison states that according to her lawyer, going after a possible witness is a waste of time. She tells the girls that while she was waiting for Cyrus on the playground, she heard someone there and saw their jacket. She thought it was ‘A’ and panicked and ran away. Hanna and Alison’s calls get cut off as their time is up. That night, Aria pulls Mike into her room and tells him about Leslie’s testimony. She warns him that he could get called to testify. Mike is ready to tell the truth, but she tells him to keep his mouth shut about ‘A’. He snaps that he is done keeping secrets and thinks that Mona would probably still be alive if he had gone to the cops earlier. Aria tells him that if tells the truth about ‘A’, it will come back to bite him. Mike is disgusted that Aria is telling him to perjure himself but Aria tells him that she just wants him to have three answers in court: “Yes”, “No” and “I don’t remember.” Meanwhile in jail, Alison is handing out the inmates their uniforms. Hanna slips her a note containing Mona’s cryptic clue while Alison gives Hanna a note along with her uniform, telling Hanna to meet her the next day at 8:05 pm. At the Rosewood Police station, Tanner orders Toby to fetch coffee. Toby asks her if he is being punished for the gallery break-in since he is being told to photocopy parking tickets and fetch coffees while others are working on a case. Tanner questions him why he should be punished since he made an arrest that night and adds that she just wants him to make a coffee run as many of the officers are pulling back-to-backs and are tired. Mike comes home from practice and brings in a package left at the porch. Mike and Aria think that its photo supplies for the yearbook since Ella made Aria in-charge to distract her from the trial. Mike tells her that he has to tell the truth to help Alison and Hanna but Aria doesn’t want him to. Inside the box, they find a huge cow tongue. They freak out and Aria tells him that it is a warning from ‘A’. Hearing the commotion, Ella walks in but Aria tells her that nothing is wrong. The next day, Aria is meets with Ezra at The Brew and tells him about the package. Ezra advises her to take the package to the police but Aria reminds him about what happened to Hanna when she tried to tell the police about ‘A’. Aria asks him to take Mike up to his cabin but Ezra tells her that he cannot stop Mike from testifying if he is subpoenaed. Aria tells him to explain to Mike how dangerous it is to testify and informs him that their parents are ready to send Mike out of town too. Ezra is hesitant but agrees. Spencer and Emily head to the playground where Alison was waiting for Cyrus on Thanksgiving. There, they run in to a church youth group that is cleaning up the playground. They ask one of the guys in the group whether he has seen anyone regularly visiting the playground. He informs them that the group comes up there twice a month and he has never seen anyone else at the park besides the youth group. At school, Aria is working on the yearbook when Andrew walks in. Aria tells him about Ezra getting Mike out of town to divert him from the trial. Andrew is annoyed that she asked Ezra for help. Aria assures him that she and Ezra are over; Mike bonded with him after Mona’s memorial and her parents are also comfortable with Ezra. Andrew comments that Ezra’s got “Mom and Pop on his side too.” Aria reassures him it’s not a competition and that she and Ezra just have a lot of history. Andrew thinks that she doesn’t hear him when he says that he’s there for her. Ella tells Aria to get back to work. Aria comforts him she does hear him and gives him a kiss. Meanwhile, Caleb is visiting Hanna. Caleb is skeptic that Leslie is telling the truth, pointing out how she conveniently showed up and claims to be friends with Mona. Caleb wants Mike to testify but Hanna tells him that Mike is just a kid and doesn’t deserve to be tortured by ‘A’ for the next two years. Caleb doesn’t understand what to do. He tells her that he loves her and is not going to walk away. He believes that Mike needs to speak up and Hanna, in tears, replies that Mike is just a kid. At school, Spencer and Emily spot a girl from the youth group with a jacket like the one Alison described that she saw while waiting at the playground. Emily and Spencer try to talk to the girl about her being in the playground on Thanksgiving Day but she freaks out. The girl sees Ella in the hallway and accuses her of telling Aria and her friends a secret she promised to keep and storms off. Emily and Spencer are baffled. At home that night, Ella tells Aria that Spencer and Emily had no right to corner that girl in school. Aria defends them, saying that they are just trying find someone to back up Alison’s story that she wasn’t in Rosewood on Thanksgiving day. Aria confronts her mom and demands to know what that girl, Kendra is trying to hide. Ella is hesitant about breaching Kendra’s trust but Aria tells her she has two friends sitting in jail and Kendra may know something to help them. Ella confesses that Kendra told her she went to a party and experimented with drugs. She had a bad reaction and got so high that she slept in the playground to sober up because she didn’t want her parents to know. But Kendra never mentioned seeing Alison or anyone else in the playground. Ella questions her why she is so sure Alison is innocent and insists that she separate herself from Alison. Aria asks her whether she is supposed to abandon Hanna too. Ezra and Mike arrive at the cabin and Caleb is there waiting for them. He tells Ezra that he is taking Mike back home to testify since Alison and Hanna are relying on him to clear their names. Ezra tells him to calm down since it’s a big decision to make, but Mike tells them that he‘s already made it- he is going to testify. Ezra tells him think it over, but Mike has made up his mind. Ezra tells him to get the bags out of the car and gives him his car key. After Mike leaves, Ezra tells Caleb that Caleb is Mike is just 16 and shouldn’t be put through this. Caleb replies that everyone has to face things they aren’t ready for and problems don’t go away by avoiding them; something Ezra must not have learned “up on the horsey estate.” Ezra questions him whether he’ll help Mike in the fallout, or is it only Hanna he cares about. Caleb tells him that Mike is ready to “offer up some insight”, otherwise he will. While Ezra and Caleb are arguing, they hear a car drive off. When Ezra and Caleb head outside, Mike is gone. At Spencer’s house she and Emily are trying to figure out how to get Kendra to talk to them. Emily suggests that they should ask for Toby’s help but Spencer doesn’t want to. Spencer confesses that she kissed two other guys, shocking Emily. She admits that it felt nice to be with someone who wanted to be with her, something Toby hasn’t wanted in a long time. There is a knock at Spencer’s door – it’s Kendra. She tells Spencer and Emily that they need to talk. Meanwhile, in prison, Hanna waits outside the laundry room for the guard posted there to change. As the guard leaves, Hanna walks into the laundry room. She and Alison try to talk about Kendra but the guards won’t give them a second alone. So, Hanna slams her hand in the dryer and Alison burns herself with an iron so that they can go to the infirmary together. Rebecca visits Alison in the infirmary. Alison tells her that what happened to her was an accident. Hanna comes out of the infirmary. Alison passes Hanna a note and Rebecca sees this. She lectures them they are on trial for murder, not in homeroom detention. Rebecca asks Hanna for the note but is unable to understand whatever is written on it and the girls aren’t willing to tell her either. Rebecca then heads to Spencer’s house to meet Kendra. Caleb and Ezra come across a car parked on the side of the road, with an arrow through the front windshield. They head in to the woods to look for Mike when they come across a scout camp “Pathfinders”. Suddenly, someone begins shooting arrows at them. Ezra and Caleb are able to hide and start hurling rocks at the assailant. The arrows stop. Elsewhere, an injured Mike stumbles out of the woods. While he is looking around, a hooded figure sprays his eyes with pepper spray and attacks him. A worried Aria is trying to reach Mike and Ezra, but none of them is picking up their phones or the landline at the cabin. As a last resort, she calls Andrew and asks him to drive up to Ezra’s cabin and check on Mike. Ezra and Caleb make their way out of the woods and find Mike tied to a pole with duct tape over his mouth. Caleb snaps a picture for evidence before they untie him. At Spencer’s house, Rebecca questions Kendra. Kendra tells her that she was hiding in the pipe in the playground till about 2.00 pm where she heard a girl’s voice, as if she was talking on the phone. The girl then got in her car and left. Rebecca tells Kendra that she can go home and thanks her for her time. After Kendra leaves, she tells Emily and Spencer that she isn’t putting Kendra on the stand as she is a useless witness because she was on drugs. Rebecca has decided to put Alison on the stand. Later, Toby visits Spencer. He tells her that he has done a lot to become a policeman because he wanted to protect her. He states that he is not going to choose between her and being a policeman. Spencer tells him that she is not asking him to but he replies that Tanner is. He announces that he is going to tell Tanner that if she doesn’t accept his relationship with Spencer, she can kick him off the force and kisses her. In court the next day, Alison is on the witness stand. Rebecca hands out stills of the hooded figure attacking Mona and states that according to the forensics expert, Mona was hurled with great strength that came from the assailant’s right arm. She proves that Alison can’t even throw a grapefruit with her right arm because her elbow was fractured when she was about 3 years old and it didn’t heal properly. So, there is no way she could have killed Mona. Caleb, Ezra, and Mike rush back to Rosewood and try to file a report with Tanner over the attack on Mike. Tanner is uncooperative and amused that they can tell her nothing specific about the attack. When they tell her that they never filed a report in Allegheny County, where the crime occurred, she tells them they have to file the report in the county where the crime occurred. Caleb is infuriated and tells her that someone is after them and shows Tanner the photo he took of Mike tied up. But Tanner instead comments that stopping to take a photo instead of untying Mike seems like an odd reaction. Back at the courtroom, the prosecutor shows the court a certificate that Alison received in summer camp for her exemplary archery skills, when she was 11 years old, which means there is nothing wrong with her right arm. Aria, Emily, and Spencer all receive a text from ‘A’: “Bullseye, Bitches!” At the Rosewood Police station, Toby walks in and sees that everyone is busy. He tries to talk to Tanner who tells him that he shouldn’t have come in. She tells him it’s too late to help Spencer and her friends since they chose to help the wrong person and leaves. While the jury is deliberating, Alison is sitting by herself when Rebecca walks up to her. Rebecca is bewildered as to how the prosecution was able to dig up the archery award in the one hour lunch recess. Alison admits that she didn’t even win the award; she and her bunkmate rigged the competition. Meanwhile, Aria is sitting in the stairwell when Andrew walks up. She asks him why he didn’t answer his phone last night and Andrew claims that he was busy finishing his yearbook page and his phone must’ve died. Andrew offers to sit with her and she accepts. On his yearbook page, she notices that he was a Pathfinder scout. After deliberation, the jury returns and pronounces Alison guilty of murder in the first degree. Mayhem ensues as Alison, who is in tears, is handcuffed and taken into custody. Tanner orders the officer with her to arrest Spencer, Emily, and Aria. The girls are then booked at the police station. The episode ends with an unknown person playing with a toy bus with dolls wearing orange jumpsuits inside it. The person stops the bus in front of a prison set, takes out a brunette doll, places it inside the prison and shuts the door. Peeking through the window of the prison is a blonde doll. The person also has a corsage and suit ready. Notes *Lesli was called up by the prosecution, and she cast the Liars in bad light. *Toby Cavanaugh tells Spencer that if Tanner makes him choose between his job and her, he'd choose his relationship with Spencer. *Mike is attacked by 'A'. *Alison was convicted of Mona's murder. Spencer, Aria and Emily were subsequently arrested as Alison's accomplices. * Aria and Mike received a cow tongue in a package. * Caleb and Ezra are shot with arrows presumably by 'A'. Title and Background *In the 1964 film, "My Fair Lady", Eliza Doolittle repeats, "I'm a good girl, I am!" Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner *Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell *Lauren Tom as Rebecca Marcus *Christopher Grove as Douglas Sirk *Elizabeth McLaughlin as Lesli Stone * Kanya Iwana as Kendra *Sara Shepard as News Reporter *Melanie Casacuberta as Cindy (uncredited) *Monica Casacuberta as Mindy (uncredited) Trivia *Filming began November 3, 2014, and wrapped November 11, 2014. *The episode was watched live by 1.69 million viewers. Featured Music *"Ten Miles of Anger " by Neil Kramer - (At the Brew, Aria tells Ezra about the present 'A' left on her front porch, then asks him for help with Mike). *"Everything is Lost" by Maggie Eckford - (Hanna waits in her cell; Alison's court verdict is given; Aria, Emily and Spencer are arrested and booked). *"Do You Know Where You're Going To? (Theme from "Mahogany")" by Diana Ross - ('A' plays with a toy set of a prison and bus with five toy dolls; 'A' picks up a corsage). Gallery BTS & Promotional B0_UyxIIMAA3jO6.jpg 10735231_1502503763337030_568811779_n.jpg 10784827_384040678422832_1903799841_n.jpg 10784883_768813216544107_1527216034_n.jpg 10747988_1495075997433418_2107719062_n.jpg 10731966_829825210402568_536098690_n.jpg 10802434_647644165356336_961557301_n.jpg B1y6VZ6IcAALbSx.jpg B1zINwpIcAMfHrH.jpg B1zLy6eIQAEXUe2.jpg B1zMbkRIEAAW_pz.jpg 524.JPG 10735157_1556257184588125_1516450889_n.jpg B134eoXCUAE9jir.jpg B137Pz3CcAAAQ3u.jpg 10808436_1563630770534641_2071645516_n.jpg 10787874_1490646947875660_1450349986_n.jpg 10735397_1553287011551149_624311688_n.jpg 1538553_739954452747435_1203126142_n.jpg 10802951_1504014709850547_232348497_n.jpg B2GIet2IQAIhRuj.jpg 1517024_883147645043095_1210999043_n.jpg B2IVIUZCEAA9R4G.jpg B2LgjgmIEAEyL-q.jpg B2LqFl3CIAIBrAd.jpg B2MDRA5IcAEorj4.jpg B2MF5ZVCMAANsC0.jpg B2Mz-dcIcAAYrVQ.jpg B27OhZfCYAAuy9O.jpg BTS Ian & Cody.png 5x24-01.jpg 5x24-02.jpg 5x24-03.jpg 5x24-04.jpg 5x24-05.jpg 5x24-06.jpg 5x24-07.jpg 5x24-08.jpg 5x24-09.jpg 5x24-10.jpg 5x24-11.jpg 5x24-12.jpg 5x24-13.jpg 5x24-14.jpg 5x24-15.jpg 5x24-16.jpg 5x24-17.jpg 5x24-18.jpg 5x24-19.jpg 5x24-20.jpg Screencaps Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_001.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_002.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_003.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_004.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_005.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_006.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_007.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_008.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_009.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_010.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_011.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_012.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_013.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_014.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_015.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_016.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_017.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_018.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_019.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_020.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_021.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_022.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_023.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_024.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_025.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_026.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_027.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_028.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_029.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_030.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_031.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_032.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_033.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_034.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_035.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_036.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_037.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_038.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_039.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_040.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_041.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_042.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_043.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_044.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_045.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_046.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_047.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_048.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_049.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_050.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_051.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_052.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_053.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_054.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_055.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_056.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_057.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_058.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_059.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_060.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_061.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_062.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_063.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_064.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_065.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_066.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_067.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_068.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_069.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_070.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_071.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_072.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_073.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_074.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_075.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_076.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_077.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_078.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_079.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_080.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_081.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_082.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_083.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_084.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_085.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_086.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_087.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_088.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_089.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_090.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_091.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_092.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_093.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_094.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_095.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_096.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_097.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_098.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_099.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_100.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_101.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_102.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_103.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_104.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_105.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_106.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_107.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_108.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_109.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_110.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_111.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_112.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_113.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_114.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_115.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_116.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_117.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_118.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_119.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_120.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_121.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_122.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_123.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_124.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_125.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_126.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_127.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_128.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_129.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_130.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_131.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_132.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_133.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_134.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_135.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_136.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_137.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_138.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_139.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_140.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_141.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_142.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_143.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_144.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_145.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_146.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_147.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_148.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_149.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_150.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_151.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_152.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_153.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_154.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_155.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_156.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_157.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_158.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_159.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_160.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_161.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_162.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_163.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_164.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_165.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_166.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_167.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_168.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_169.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_170.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_171.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_172.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_173.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_174.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_175.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_176.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_177.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_178.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_179.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_180.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_181.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_182.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_183.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_184.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_185.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_186.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_187.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_188.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_189.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_190.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_191.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_192.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_193.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_194.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_195.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_196.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_197.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_198.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_199.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_200.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_201.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_202.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_203.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_204.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_205.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_206.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_207.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_208.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_209.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_210.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_211.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_212.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_213.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_214.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_215.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_216.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_217.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_218.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_219.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_220.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_221.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_222.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_223.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_224.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_225.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_226.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_227.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_228.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_229.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_230.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_231.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_232.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_233.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_234.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_235.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_236.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_237.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_238.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_239.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_240.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_241.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_242.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_243.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_244.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_245.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_246.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_247.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_248.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_249.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_250.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_251.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_252.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_253.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_254.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_255.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_256.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_257.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_258.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_259.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_260.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_261.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_262.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_263.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_264.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_265.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_266.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_267.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_268.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_269.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_270.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_271.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_272.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_273.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_274.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_275.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_276.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_277.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_278.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_279.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_280.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_281.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_282.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_283.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_284.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_285.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_286.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_287.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_288.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_289.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_290.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_291.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_292.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_293.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_294.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_295.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_296.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_297.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_298.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_299.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_300.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_301.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_302.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_303.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_304.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_305.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_306.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_307.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_308.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_309.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_310.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_311.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_312.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_313.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_314.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_315.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_316.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_317.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_318.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_319.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_320.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_321.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_322.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_323.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_324.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_325.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_326.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_327.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_328.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_329.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_330.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_331.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_332.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_333.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_334.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_335.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_336.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_337.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_338.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_339.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_340.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_341.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_342.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_343.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_344.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_345.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_346.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_347.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_348.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_349.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_350.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_351.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_352.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_353.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_354.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_355.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_356.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_357.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_358.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_359.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_360.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_361.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_362.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_363.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_364.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_365.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_366.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_367.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_368.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_369.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_370.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_371.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_372.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_373.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_374.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_375.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_376.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_377.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_378.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_379.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_380.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_381.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_382.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_383.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_384.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_385.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_386.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_387.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_388.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_389.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_390.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_391.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_392.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_393.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_394.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_395.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_396.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_397.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_398.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_399.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_400.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_401.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_402.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_403.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_404.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_405.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_406.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_407.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_408.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_409.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_410.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_411.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_412.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_413.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_414.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_415.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_416.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_417.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_418.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_419.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_420.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_421.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_422.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_423.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_424.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_425.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_426.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_427.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_428.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_429.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_430.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_431.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_432.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_433.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_434.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_435.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_436.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_437.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_438.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_439.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_440.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_441.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_442.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_443.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_444.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_445.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_446.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_447.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_448.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_449.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_450.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_451.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_452.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_453.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_454.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_455.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_456.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_457.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_458.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_459.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_460.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_461.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_462.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_463.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_464.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_465.jpg Navigational Category:ABC Family Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:5B